Sweet Dreams
by Suicidal Songstress
Summary: Jasmine is plagued by strange dreams that she doesn't understand. Why is Lief touching her this way? Why does she want to touch him back? What is this liquid pooling between her legs? One shot. LEMON XD Enjoy!


Jasmine sat up in her bed and stared at Lief who stood at her door in complete darkness.

"Lief? What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" Jasmine asked.

"Everything is fine Jasmine," Lief said as he stepped forward, moving towards her bed.

He tentatively touched her bed with his fingers as he sat.

"Lief, what are you-" She was cut off by his lips as he kissed him.

Jasmine's eyes widened before she kissed him back. Lief slowly laid her back down on her bed with him leaning over her. He moved and threw one leg over onto her other side so he was hovering above her on all fours.

"Jasmine…" he whispered.

His hand cupped her covered breast and massaged it. Jasmine arched and moaned in pleasure.

"Lief…" She moaned.

Lief kept kissing her and before she knew it, her clothes were gone and Lief had her nipple in his mouth. She moaned again and ran her hands through his hair, encouraging him. Lief's hand slipped lower, to her dark green curls that were slick with her juices.

"L-Lief? What- ahhh!" She cried out as Lief rubbed her jewel between her legs.

She opened her legs to allow him more room. Lief continued to play with her before he slid a finger into her hot, wet cavern. Jasmine cried out in shock and pleasure.

"You're so wet Jasmine," Lief murmured against her breast.

Jasmine bucked her hips, wanting more friction. Lief slipped another finger inside her and she winced before grinding against his hand. He slowly pumped his fingers inside her and she panted and whimpered. He went faster and Jasmine's moans got louder. She felt a coil within herself as she held tightly to Lief.

"L-Lief…something's…ahhh…" She moaned. Lief sat up so he could watch her expression.

"Cum for me Jasmine," he whispered and Jasmine cried out as she reached the edge.

Jasmine sat up in bed, panting and shaking. She looked around her to find her room empty. She felt a familiar wetness between her legs and a blush tainted her cheeks. She slipped out of bed and walked down the hallway and towards the bathing house. She slipped into the water and washed herself down.

"What was that?" Jasmine whispered, staring into the water. It felt so real.

* * *

The next day, Jasmine went to see Marilen.

"So what's wrong Jasmine? You're glowing but you look a little scared. Are you alright?" Marilen asked.

"I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone, okay?" Jasmine said, blushing and Marilen nodded.

"Sure. My lips are sealed so what is it?"

"Last night…I had a weird dream."

"Was it another one of your nightmares?" Marilen asked, concerned.

"No. This was…strange to me" Jasmine murmured, thinking about it.

"What happened?"

"Well in my dream, I was in my bed and I woke to the sound of my door. When I looked, it was Lief. He came into my dream and he…started kissing me" Jasmine said.

Marilen gasped. "Oh my god, you had one of _those_ dreams!?" She exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"One of _what_ dreams?"

"Did he touch you and make you feel good?" Marilen asked.

Jasmine nodded slowly.

"Oh my god, you did. You had a wet dream" Marilen said.

"What is a wet dream?"

"It's when you become aroused in your dream and you orgasm in your dream and in real life, making your bed wet," Marilen said.

Jasmine blushed.

"I don't know what an orgasm is but yes, the bed was wet when I woke up," Jasmine murmured.

"Looks like we have to have a sex talk, missy," Marilen said.

* * *

Jasmine was blushing. It wasn't just a sex talk the two had. Marilen ended up telling Jasmine all the things she and Ranesh did in the bedroom. Jasmine could no longer look at the couple the same or without blushing. She spent the entire day with Marilen, asking questions and learning until it came to night time. She headed to her room when she ran into Lief, both falling to the ground.

"Oh Jasmine! Sorry, I didn't see you there" Lief said. Jasmine blushed and quickly hopped off him.

"L-Lief! I-I…uh…have a good sleep, goodnight!" Jasmine rushed before running passed him and to her bedroom. Lief watched her in confusion.

* * *

Jasmine was walking down the hallway when she heard a groan. She followed the noise to Lief's room. He groaned again and Jasmine pushed the door open. Her eyes widened when she saw Lief on the bed, under the covers, eyes clenched shut. He was panting and one hand was laid over his forehead in a laid back gesture. The sheet was blocking what his other hand was doing but she remembered what Marilen told her so she knew. Lief growled in frustration and he threw the covers off him, revealing his hardened cock and his hand tightly holding onto it. He sped up.

"Lief," Jasmine whispered. Lief froze and looked at the door to see Jasmine.

"Jasmine! What are you doing here?" He asked as he reached for the sheet.

"No, don't!" Jasmine pleaded. "Please, keep going."

Lief blushed, still panting. "I can't. It's…a private thing. It would be wrong for me to-" Jasmine removed her clothes and stood before him, completely naked.

Lief's eyes widened.

"I was told that men do what you do to release tension or to make themselves feel good and that sometimes, it feels better if they know someone's watching or they have something to imagine," Jasmine said.

Lief blushed.

"Please Lief, keep going. I want to watch," she murmured.

Lief slowly started moving his hand but he was composed about what he was doing, not wanting to embarrass him self. Jasmine walked forward and crawled onto his bed.

"Lief," she whispered.

Lief grunted as pleasure shot through him. Jasmine's hand wrapped around his length and he hissed. She continued what he was doing but going at a faster pace.

"Ugh…J-Jazz…" He groaned, thrusting into her hand.

Jasmine kissed him and he eagerly responded. Lief continued to squirm on the bed as Jasmine slowly brought him to the edge. He was groaning, growling, hissing and panting in pleasure and Jasmine loved the sight of him. She sped it up and Lief grunted and growled as he came.

Lief sat up in bed, panting. He looked around his room to see no one. He looked down and saw he sported a hard on and that he came in his pants. He held a hand to his head as he tried to calm his racing heart.

In Jasmine's room, her eyes opened and she smiled.

* * *

A few weeks passed and the two avoided each other completely but at night, they'd meet and experiment and explore. Two weeks ago, mother nature had visited Jasmine. She talked to Marilen who explained that she now became a woman. For those four days, Jasmine didn't dream but when it finished, they continued.

Jasmine bolted upright.

"I can't handle this anymore!" Jasmine exclaimed.

She got out of bed and ran to Lief's room in the middle of the night. She opened his door to find him panting and sitting up in his bed.

"Lief," Jasmine said.

Lief looked up at her. "What? I'm still dreaming?" Lief wondered.

Jasmine gasped. "You've been having the same dreams?" Jasmine asked.

Lief stared at her. "You have them too?" He asked.

Jasmine nodded.

"I can't take it anymore!" Jasmine murmured as she walked to him. Lief, with a painful erection was well aware of her presence.

"There's nothing we can do about the dreams Jasmine. They're just dreams" Lief said.

Jasmine stood before him.

"I think we can do something about them" Jasmine whispered. "I think they're telling us what we should do," Jasmine said.

"Jasmine, we can't. It could ruin our friendship"

"Or strengthen it" Jasmine said before she pushed Lief back.

Lief stared up at her with wide eyes.

"Please Lief? I want to do this. I want to go all the way this time. No more playing around" She said as she caressed his cock through his pants.

Lief's eyes darkened in lust as he hissed. He grabbed Jasmine and pulled her to the bed before rolling over to be on top.

"Are you sure because I won't be able to control myself if we continue" He said.

"Don't. Give me everything you've got" Jasmine whispered against his lips.

Lief growled before crushing her lips in a bruising kiss. Jasmine returned it with as much passion as she could. In a matter of minutes, they were both naked as so many times in their dreams. To them, it was just like those times. Jasmine was already wet enough as it was from the dreams and Lief was as hard as stone.

"Ready?" Lief asked.

Jasmine nodded, green eyes dark and staring deep into his. Lief thrusted straight into her, breaking her barrier, causing her to gasp in pain. Lief kissed her into forgetting about the pain and soon, she wriggled to get him to move and they both gasped at the feeling. Lief pulled out and thrusted back in. Jasmine cried out, digging her nails into his back.

"Lief, this feels…so good" Jasmine moaned.

Lief smirked as sweat covered his forehead. He continued to move within her until Jasmine wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. Both cried out.

"Lief, go faster," Jasmine pleaded.

Lief did as she asked and sped up. Jasmine was moaning loudly and Lief vaguely wondered if anyone would hear them. He captured her lips again and swallowed her moans and cries of pleasure while also covering his own. The bed creaked as the two groaned. Jasmine cried out as her walls began to spasm around Lief and he gasped. Jasmine screamed into Lief's neck as she orgasmed and Lief grunted huskily as he came inside her. The two stayed as they were, panting as they came down from their high. Once Lief could move again, Lief smirked at her.

"I'm not finished. We've got plenty to make up for" He said.

And during the night, Lief took her against the wall, on all fours, and in many different positions up until the early morning where they both collapsed on the bed.

* * *

**Just a lemon I thought people may like. This has been sitting on my laptop for a couple of years and finally thought I'd put it up.**

**I was suddenly in the mood to put up any and all good stories I made, even if they weren't finished.**

**Hope you enjoyed it,**

**Dii**


End file.
